


You Can Plan On Me

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: St. Canard's highest Google-ranked crimefighter has a talk with her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



Goss set the multilevel locks behind her as she entered her secret hideout, not even thinking about it. She'd lived here for two years, surrounded by the best computers she could cobble together, and yellowed newspaper clippings of her earlier successes. Everything was online these days. A printout from a website praising Quiverwing Quack's latest victory wasn't the same. She got a little thrill every time Honker sent her a link to a new one, though.

Otherwise, her lair showed the usual signs of habitation. She had a hot plate and a microwave that only exploded sometimes (Gizmo promised) for when she ate in, and a lot of takeout wrappers. Her laundry was piling up in the basket again. She wasn't ready to trust the combination washer-dryer he promised would never blow through the ceiling again.

Just as she got her cape off, the secret phone rang. Goss glowered at it for one ring, then sighed. This was her life, and she'd chosen it.

"Quack here," she answered in the gravelly voice she used while in costume.

"It's DW," came the return voice with so much gravel it could be a quarry.

Goss grinned. "I'm alone. How are you?"

"Fine, fine." Her father returned to his normal voice. "I called to find out if you're coming home this weekend."

"What's this weekend?"

"Christmas?"

Goss blinked. She'd noticed the snow. She'd put the constant stream of holiday music on ignore like she did every year. "Right. Sorry."

He chuckled. "You forgot."

"I've been busy."

"I saw. Did you know you have the highest Google score for crimefighting in all of St. Canard?"

She smiled. She knew. "I'll be there this weekend." She glanced at her basket again. "I may be bringing some laundry."

"You always do. Say," he said, a little awkwardly, "if you wanted to invite Goosey along, I'd love to see her."

The name stung. "Dad."

Immediately conciliatory, he said, "It's fine if you don't."

She let out a deeper sigh. "I haven't talked to her in weeks."

"All right. I just wanted to say I like her. She's nice." Dad hadn't been as keen on her the day they'd met. Goss appreciated his change of heart, and that he wasn't acting relieved like Goss should find a boyfriend instead. 

Goss made a face, and it definitely wasn't any kind of crying face. Quiverwing Quack would never do that. "I know she's nice, Dad. She's too good for me." That's why Goss had told her to find someone else, someone who wasn't dedicated to long hours and living in a terrible hideout, who didn't have secret identity problems.

"There's no one too good for you, Gosalyn."

Quiverwing would never. Goss Mallard might get a little misty. "Thanks, Dad. I'll be there, all right."

"Good. Love you, kid."

"Love you too, old man."

She closed the phone, and looked around her hideout again. This place had grown around her, taking on her personality. Fighting crime and standing up for the powerless was her life. It would always be her life. Just like Dad.

But Dad had changed his life to make room for her when she'd been a kid. Maybe there was room for more in her own world, too.

Heart pounding, Goss reached for her other phone, the one she used in her daily life as a mild-mannered social worker. She dialed the number, breath sticking in her throat. Give her Beagle Boys robbing a bank. Give her Negaduck trying to take over the world. She could handle those. Calling her ex? That took a level of courage she wasn't sure she had.

"Hello?" Goosey's voice held all the hesitation of someone who'd checked the caller ID first.

"It's me," Goss said, her own voice cracking a little. "I just called to say hi."

"Hi."

A bombing downtown would be fine now. But there wasn't one. "I miss you."

A million years passed. Then Goosey said, "I miss you, too."


End file.
